Mariage raté
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: dur de faire un résumé parce que je risque de tout spoiler, alors, allez lire, c'est mieux. Une histoire de mariage donc


**Bonjour**

 **ceci est une réponse à un défi d'écriture lancé par Darness M sur le groupe Défis pairing Fanfictions selon ses conditions :**

 **Fandom : Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing imposé : Sterek /Stiles-Derek**  
 **Thème : Libre  
Nombre de mots : Libre  
UA ou Canon  
Rating : Libre  
Genre : Libre**

 **Obligation de publication en intégralité dimanche au plus tard (à midi).**

 **\- j'ai voulu faire quelques choses de bien plus long, mais j'ai été occupée la semaine passée, puis malade ce week-end alors j'ai vite tapé un texte ce matin dans l'idée que ce que je voulais faire dès le départ, sauf, plus court :-)**

 **j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta super rapide.**

 **Tw et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **bonne letcture.**

* * *

Mariage raté

Stiles se leva précipitamment de son lit. Tiens, quel jour était-on ?

Il regarda son téléphone portable et fit un bond. Oh! bordel de zut de crotte de loup-garou poilu ! Aïe ! On était Samedi. Samedi 18 juin et c'était le jour où Scott devait se marier avec Kira. Oh bordel de nouilles et il était déjà onze heures et demie du matin… et le mariage était à treize heures pile à la mairie de Beacon Hills. Il n'allait jamais y arriver.

* * *

Il se doucha en vitesse et sortit de la salle de bain en mettant de l'eau partout et en criant :

\- Derek, bouge-toi les fesses, c'est le mariage de Scott dans une heure.

Pas de réponse…

Il se dirigea vers le lit et fut surpris de voir que Derek n'y était pas. Heu….

Il prit son portable sur son lit pour essayer de joindre son loup et vit le message laissé par son compagnon.

\- Tu dors bien, j'y vais déjà. À tout à l'heure.

QUOI ?

Derek était vraiment parti sans lui au mariage de Scott ? Bon, ok, il était témoin de Scott, mais quand même !

Stiles se dépêcha de s'habiller, prit son portable, ses clés et se précipita vers sa voiture pour aller à la mairie.

* * *

oo00oo

Quand il arriva devant le bâtiment, il restait cinq minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. Il grimpa les marches de la mairie et s'arrêta net arrivé en haut. Il vit Kira, en robe blanche, assise sur le seuil de la mairie, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Kira ? Interrogea-t-il doucement en se baissant.

La jeune femme releva la tête, s'essuya le nez peu gracieusement et dit :

\- Oh, Stiles, tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici et où est Scott ?

\- Scott… est… dans la saaaallllleeee, pleurnicha Kira.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es là toi ? Tu ne te maries plus ?

\- Nooooonn, Scott… il… il… oh Stiles, tu ne veux pas voir ça !

Le cerveau de Stiles se mit à tourner à toute vitesse et il se précipita dans la mairie sans écouter Kira qui lui criait à pleins poumons de ne pas y aller. Que s'était-il passé ? Une attaque ? Est-ce que Scott était blessé ? Mort ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle 202 avec fracas et se figea. Scott était là, debout sur ses deux pieds, dans ses habits blancs immaculés, et visiblement, pas mort. Derek était là aussi, dans son costard noir, droit sur ses jambes debout à côté de Scott… et.. c'est là que Stiles se rendit compte que Scott et Derek se tenaient la main.

HEIN ! Scott et Derek se tenaient la main ? Scott et Derek se tenaient la main ? Scott et Derek se tenaient la main ?

Stiles dut se répéter l'information trois fois dans sa tête pour qu'elle y entre vraiment. Il se secoua et se dirigea vers Scott et Derek. Y avait un problème, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Derek se retourna avec le sourire. Il regarda Stiles et annonça :

\- Ah, enfin te voilà, on va pouvoir commencer la cérémonie.

\- Hem… Kira est dehors en train de pleurer… je vois pas comment vous comptez faire.

Scott regarda son best et sourit à Derek. Voilà… c'était ça le truc qui clochait. Scott et Derek ! Scott et Derek ? QUOI ?

\- De…, fut tout ce que Stiles put sortir de sa voix bloquée dans sa gorge.

\- Eh bien, il y a eut du changement. Derek est venu m'aider à m'habiller et comment dire… il y a eu un moment gênant et on s'est rendu compte qu'on était très attiré l'un par l'autre. Et voilà, j'ai dit à Kira que ce n'était pas possible elle et moi et j'ai demandé Derek en mariage.

Stiles bugua sérieusement. Scott a demandé Derek en mariage ? QUOI ? Comment c'était possible ?

\- Mais… m… mais… et… m-moi ? bredouilla Stiles, regardant Derek avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Eh bien, il est bien plus simple pour moi d'avoir un mari loup-garou plutôt qu'un compagnon humain.

Stiles n'en revint pas. Il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes… ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver d'ailleurs et il poussa un cri strident en tombant.

* * *

oo00oo

Stiles sentit qu'on le secouait vivement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Derek, les cheveux en bataille, torse nu au-dessus de lui.

\- Stiles, tu vas bien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Stiles cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes et se secoua en relevant le torse. Derek se retrouva assis sur ses cuisses, son regard vert scrutant les yeux de miel.

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme s'accrocha à Derek en plantant ses ongles dans son dos.

\- Oh bordel… c'était juste un cauchemar. Sérieux.. j'ai rêvé que tu avais épousé Scott.

\- Épouser Scott ? Moi ? Tu t'es drogué cette nuit ou quoi ?

\- De… noon, j'ai eu tellement peur et tellement mal, murmura Stiles en baissant la tête.

Derek releva la tête de Stiles et plongea son regard dans les yeux brun-miel.

\- Hey, jamais je n'épouserais qui que ce soit de ma vie… à part toi. Tu es mon compagnon et si un jour je me marie, ce sera avec toi et seulement avec toi. Parce que, petit un, les hommes, c'est pas mon truc et petit deux, le mariage, c'est encore moins mon truc. Alors il n'y a qu'avec toi que je pourrais vivre ça. On est d'accord ?

\- On est d'accord, sourit Stiles avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Derek et de l'entraîner avec lui pour se recoucher dans le lit de satin.

\- Au fait, c'est quand le mariage de Scott exactement ? demanda Stiles dans un souffle, tout près de l'oreille de Derek.

\- Samedi prochain.

\- Bien, espérons que je ferai plus de cauchemar d'ici là.

Derek grogna doucement et sa bouche se posa doucement dans le cou de son amour.

* * *

 **voilà, c'est pas le texte le plus travaillé que j'ai fait, ni la meilleure des idées mais j'espère que ça passe et que le défi est relevé quand même.**

 **Bon dimanche à tous.**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
